In the Stillness of the Shining Sky
by ParkNeulRin
Summary: Chapter 2 / In the stillness of the shining sky is your home to return. / Haehyuk / Warn : Yaoi, M-preg, Death Chara / DLDR
1. Prolog

**In the Stillness of the Shining Sky**

Character : Hyukjae, Donghae, Minho, Yoona, Lee Seul Ah (OC)

Rate : T

Warn : AU, M-preg, Death Chara, Abal, OOC, Typo(s), non-EYD, alur membosankan, Judul dan Isi tidak nyambung, BL, dll~

Genre : Drama / Tragedy

Disclaimer : this fic is **mine**!

Author : ParkNeulRin

Jangan paksakan diri anda untuk membaca, jangan buang energi anda untuk membaca jika anda tidak suka dan akhirnya hanya meninggalkan _flame_. Dan bagi yang tertarik, tolong tinggalkan jejak, _ne_?

* * *

**Incheon International Airport, Seoul, South Korea**

Seorang _namja _tinggi semampai dengan wajah tampan dan rambut seleher berwarna kecoklatan turun dari pesawat yang berasal dari Amerika dengan sebuah koper besar berwarna cokelat dan tas ransel hitam di punggungnya. Meski kacamata hitam menutupi kedua bola matanya, aura ketampanannya tetap menyebar di sekitarnya dan membuat _yeojadeul _yang melihat sosoknya berteriak kecil. Ialah Minho. Minho melangkah menuju pintu keluar dan melepas kacamata hitamnya, membuat wajah tampannya terlihat sempurna.

"Oh _my_, inikah Korea?" gumamnya sambil melihat suasana di sekitarnya. Banyak orang asing di tempat ini. Memang bukan hal yang aneh ; bagaimanapun juga, ia berada di bandara Internasional.

Minho mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Sebuah _pocket watch_. Ia membuka _pocket watch _itu dan menatapnya sedih. "Aku sudah sampai di Korea…_appa_…" ucapnya. Ia menutup kembali _pocket watch _itu dan memasukannya kembali di kantung celananya. Ia melihat _taxi _dan berjalan menuju _taxi _itu.

* * *

"_Appa_!"

Seorang _yeoja _dengan seragam HwahSoh _High School_berlari ke arah seorang _namja _tampan berjas yang berdiri di samping AUDI A5. _Namja _tampan yang dipanggil _appa _itu mengenakan kacamata hitam—tapi tetap saja ia terlihat tampan. _Yeoja _itu memeluk _namja _tampan itu dan keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Mobil tersebut melaju menuju ke arah utara, tempat tinggal mereka.

"Seul_ie_, bagaimana harimu di sekolah?"

"Menyenangkan, _appa_. Oh ya _appa_, hari ini ulangan Biologi dan aku mendapat nilai sempurna, hehe~" ucap _yeoja _kecil yang bernama Lee Seul Ah itu dengan semangat. _Appa _nya a.k.a Lee Donghae, tersenyum bangga dengan prestasi anaknya dan mengacak rambut lurus _yeoja _berusia 12 tahun itu. _Yeoja _itu menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan menyingkirkan tangan _appa _nya. Donghae tertawa kecil dan kembali konsentrasi menyetir.

Seul Ah merogoh kantung jas _appa _nya dan menemukan benda yang dicarinya. Sebuah _pocket watch _keemasan yang begitu cantik dan berkilau. "_Appa_, dari dulu aku penasaran dengan _pocket watch _ini. Sejak cerai dengan _umma_, _appa _selalu membawanya kemana-mana. Kelihatannya _pocket watch _ini mahal. Isinya apa?" tanyanya.

"Jangan dibuka sekarang, Seul_ie_. Kapan-kapan _appa _akan menunjukkan isinya padamu." jawab Donghae. Senyum sedih terukir di bibirnya—oh, betapa Donghae berharap putri kecilnya tak akan menyadari senyum yang bisa saja memberi tekanan jiwa baginya. Bagaimanapun juga, perceraiannya dengan istrinya 2 tahun yang lalu cukup memberi guncangan bagi putri kecilnya. Dan apabila ia melihat _appa _nya sedih, tentu ia akan merasa semakin tertekan bukan?

"_Appa_, Seul_ie _ingin es krim itu!" tunjuk Seul Ah ke arah sebuah kedai es krim. Donghae tersenyum kecil dan mengarahkan mobilnya ke kedai es krim tersebut.

* * *

Dan di sinilah Minho berdiri. Di tengah-tengah taman batu nisan yang sunyi. Hanya terdengar bunyi angin berembus dan gemrisik daun yang bergesekkan satu sama lain. Jika dibandingkan dengan bandara Internasional tadi, mungkin bisa dikatakan terbalik 180 derajat. Begitu jarnag orang berada di tempat ini. Mau bagaimana lagi? Namanya juga makam.

Minho berhenti di depan sebuah makam yang terletak cukup terpencil dari makam-makam yang lain. Makam itu ditandai dengan batu nisan berwarna putih. Tertulis sebuah nama yang dikenal begitu baik oleh Minho.

_Lee Hyukjae_

_Birth : April 04th 1986_

_Death : June 17th 2014_

Minho mengelus nisan itu lembut. Ia mengambil sepucuk surat dan sebuah _pocket watch _dari kantung celananya. "_Appa_," ucapnya sambil membuka _pocket watch _tersebut. "Aku sudah menerima suratmu dari _Halmeoni_. Aku akan mengantarkannya pada _daddy_. Doakan aku sukses, _ne_?" ucapnya, lalu ia mengecup batu nisan tersebut.

Angin berembus semakin kencang. Namun, entah kenapa Minho merasa angin kali ini begitu harum. Harum yang amat lama tak dihirupnya. Harum khas _appa _nya. Minho tersenyum tipis dan menatap sepucuk surat tersebut, lalu berganti menuju nisan _appa _nya.

"_Gomawo_, _appa_…"

Seakan menyahut ucapan Minho, angin tersebut berembus kembali.

**TBC**

_25 Maret 2012_

Jadi, fanfiksi ini bakal jadi gabungan antara _present _dan _past_. Jadi di setiap chapter bakal disempil(?)in tuh plesbek plesbek nya Haehyuk. Umm, sebenernya rada bingung mau gimana nggambarinnya. Maklum, amatiran~

Oh ya, fanfiksi ini dibuat gara-gara waktu lagi jalan-jalan cari ff 6918, nemu ff karya **Citrus Sunscreen** yang judulnya **_Let Me Leave Three Words Behind_**. Saya nangis kejer tengah malem baca penpik itu T,T

Umm, mungkin ni epep bakal panjang juga, doain aja deh ni epep bisa selesai dengan selamat (?)

Sebenernya saya butuh satu hal aja ya buat nyelesaian penpik-penpik saya yang entah dimana sudah saya hapus jauh jauh

**Tolong motivasi saya melalui review**

Tapi kalo emang udah dimotivasi tapi nggak lanjut-lanjut ya, berarti saya lagi stuck di ff fandom anime / manga atau lagi sibuk berburu anime / manga #plak


	2. Chapter 1

**In the Stillness of the Shining Sky**

Character : Hyukjae, Donghae, Minho, Yoona, Lee Seul Ah (OC)

Rate : T

Warn : AU, M-preg, Death Chara, Abal, OOC, Typo(s), non-EYD, alur membosankan, Judul dan Isi tidak nyambung, BL, dll~

Genre : Drama / Tragedy

Disclaimer : this fic is **mine**!

Author : ParkNeulRin

Jangan paksakan diri anda untuk membaca, jangan buang energi anda untuk membaca jika anda tidak suka dan akhirnya hanya meninggalkan _flame_. Dan bagi yang tertarik, tolong tinggalkan jejak, _ne_?

**_Italic_**** : Flashback**

* * *

_Ting Tong_

_Hyukjae yakin sekarang sudah malam dan waktu yang aneh bagi seseorang untuk bertamu. Ia melirik jam dinding di kamarnya dan benar—pukul 10 malam. Dan, oh ya—meski kini sudah memasuki bulan Maret, salju masih tetap turun. 'Orang aneh macam apa yang berkunjung tengah malam di udara sedingin ini?' pikirnya._

_Hyukjae membuka pintu dan wajah dari seseorang yang terakhir ia harapkan untuk bertatap muka muncul. Lee Donghae, teman kecilnya. Anak tunggal dari pemilik _LeeCompany, _salah satu dari perusahaan raksasa di Korea Selatan. _Namja _tampan yang sedikit kekanakan namun orang yang bertanggung jawab—paling tidak itulah kesan yang diterima oleh para _yeoja _di sekitarnya. Ingat, para _yeoja_. Hyukjae tau benar sifat Donghae. Ia memang sedikit kekanakan di sekitar orang lain, tapi ia sangat—amat sangat—_**_manja _**_dan _**_seenaknya sendiri _**_jika bersama dengan orang yang dekat dengannya. Dan sedikit _**pervert**_, perlu ditambah. Dan seingat Hyukjae, sampai saat ini Donghae tak memiliki teman dekat selain dirinya._

_Hyukjae menatap Donghae yang tersenyum _creepy _dari atas sampai bawah. "…Donghae, kapan kembali dari Jepang?" tanya Hyukjae tanpa mempersilakan Donghae masuk. Ah—ya, Donghae saat ini sedang kuliah di negeri sakura itu._

"Hey, what's that pause for_?! _Oh, yeah and let me in," _balas Donghae dan dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam apartemen Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya bisa menghela napas dengan kelakuan teman kecilnya yang seenaknya sendiri itu. "Wow, apartemenmu rapi. Benar-benar khasmu Hyuk! Ah, atmosfirnya juga menenangkan." ucap Donghae sambil menjelajah apartemen Hyukjae. Senyum khasnya terukir di wajah tampannya._

_Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum lelah dengan kelakuan teman kecilnya. 'Dasar bocah' pikirnya. Ia memasuki apartemennya setelah memastikan pintu sudah terkunci._

* * *

"_Appa_, aku mau es krim cokelat!" ucap Seul Ah semangat. Donghae tersenyum kecil dan memesan es krim pesanan putri kecilnya. Setelah membayar, ia segera memberikan es krim itu pada Seul Ah dan diterima olehnya dengan senang hati.

"Makan sambil duduk, _ne_? Kita duduk di kursi itu." ucap Donghae sambil menggandeng Seul Ah ke sebuah kursi yang berada tak jauh dari kedai es krim tadi. Donghae melepas jasnya dan Seul Ah yang duduk di sebelahnya terlihat sibuk memakan es krimnya. Donghae mengambil _pocket watch _nya dan membukanya. Isi dari _pocket watch _itu adalah hartanya. Sebuah kenangan lama.

"…Lee Donghae?"

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya saat namanya disebut. Seorang _namja _dengan wajah tampan dan rambut hitam berada di hadapannya. Ia mengenal baik orang ini. Choi Siwon, teman kuliahnya Donghae dulu di Jepang. Seorang pria super tampan dan tinggi—kini ia adalah artis tenar tingkat internasional.

"…Choi Siwon…"

Siwon tersenyum mendengar namanya disebut. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol, kawan lama?" tawarnya. Donghae melirik Seul Ah yang masih sibuk dengan es krimnya dan mengangguk. Saat ini dia butuh orang yang bisa diajak bicara—dan tentu tidak mungkin orang itu adalah putri kecilnya yang masih polos.

"Malam ini, jam 8 di _Mirotic Café_." jawab Donghae singkat. Siwon mengangguk dan berjalan meninggalkan Donghae. Tanpa Donghae sadari, sedari tadi Seul Ah melirik orang yang baru saja mengobrol dengan _appa _nya.

* * *

"Pertama, aku harus membereskan barang-barangku." ucap Minho sambil melirik kamar apartemennya yang—maaf—amat sempit. Karena ia tidak memiliki saudara sama sekali di Korea, ia terpaksa tinggal sendiri. Dan karena ia sudah berusia 18 tahun, ia memutuskan untuk mempergunakan uang pemberian kakek dan neneknya dengan bijak dan hanya menggunakannya di saat genting. Ia sengaja memilih kamar apartemen yang kecil dan murah uang sewanya, agar ia tidak terlalu terbebani. Dan mulai mencari kerja sambilan untuk menyambung hidup sementaranya di Korea.

_Sementara_—ya, ia hanya akan tinggal di Korea sementara. Ia datang ke Korea hanya untuk memberikan surat peninggalan _appa _nya yang telah pergi sejak ia kecil pada _daddy _nya yang entah sudah entah berapa tahun tak pernah ia temui. Dan sayang—amat sayang, keluarganya memutus hubungan dengan keluarga _daddy _nya sehingga ia harus memulai dari nol jika ingin menemui _daddy _nya. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, _daddy _nya berada di Korea—tepatnya kota Seoul. Karena _daddy _nya adalah presiden direktur dari sebuah perusahaan besar—Lee _company _dan kantor pusat Lee _company _ada di kota Seoul.

_Kenapa Minho tidak datang saja ke kantor _daddy _nya dan menitipkan surat itu pada sekretarisnya?_

Karena Minho ingin memiliki pembicaraan yang pribadi dengan _daddy _nya. Dan ia ingin mencari _daddy _nya tanpa melibatkan _media massa_—oh, ayolah, _daddy _nya adalah orang yang sangat terkenal. Jika ia ketahuan sebagai anak tidak sahnya, tentu akan berakibat buruk bagi perusahaan _daddy _nya. Ia datang jauh-jauh dari Amerika hanya untuk mengirim sepucuk surat, bukan untuk menghancurkan hidup _daddy _nya.

Minho mengeluarkan barang-barang yang dibawanya di dalam koper dan mulai menata barang-barangnya dengan rapi. 'Besok aku akan mencari kerja sambilan sekaligus mencari informasi tentang _daddy_. Tunggu saja _appa_, surat yang kau tulis susah payah sebelum napas terakhirmu berembus, akan segera sampai ke tangan yang seharusnya.' pikir Minho.

_Ting Tong_

'…? Tamu? Di saat seperti ini? Siapa kira-kira?' batin Minho. Hal yang aneh. Seingatnya, ia tak memiliki kenalan di Korea. Dan ia ragu temannya yang ada di Amerika rela jauh-jauh terbang ke Korea untuk mengejarnya. Oh ayolah—Minho yakin temannya tidak sebodoh itu.

"_Ne_, seben—"

Ucapan Minho terputus saat ia melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu.

"…Kyuhyun _ahjusshi_?"

"_Long time no see_, Minho…" _namja _yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai melihat wajah keponakannya. Ya, keponakannya—Kyuhyun adalah sepupu dari _appa _Minho. Seorang _SPY _elit dari kelompok yang juga elit yang selalu keliling dunia sehingga begitu jarang Minho dapat bertatap muka langsung dengannya. Dan mungkin pertemuan mereka kali ini adalah tatap muka mereka yang kedua atau ketiga.

Minho menatap _namja _paruh baya di hadapannya dengan tatapan mata berbahaya. _Image _Kyuhyun selalu buruk di mata Minho sejak hari dimana _appa _nya dikuburkan dalam tanah. Mengingat ucapan _ahjusshi _nya yang "_cukup_" menusuk hatinya.

"_Seandainya kau dan Donghae tidak hadir dalam kehidupan Hyukjae, tentu dia akan hidup bahagia! _Wae_?! Kenapa harus selalu dia yang menderita?! Kenapa bukan kalian berdua saja yang mati?!"_

_Dan Minho kecil hanya bisa menatap pamannya dengan tatapan _shock_. Satu hal yang pasti—Minho tak akan pernah memaafkan pamannya itu._

"Kau masih marah karena insiden itu? Oh ayolah—sudah berapa tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu? Dua belas? Tiga belas? Sebelas? Sepuluh? Yang berlalu biarkan saja berlalu." ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Minho mengalihkan pandangannya dari _ahjusshi _nya. Tak ada gunanya menantang orang ini adu debat.

"Apa mau _ahjusshi_?" tanya Minho tanpa basa-basi. Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar ucapan keponakannya. _Straight Forward_, huh? Benar-benar seperti _appa _nya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan di dalam saja?" tawar Kyuhyun. Minho terdiam beberapa detik—_detik_—dan membuka pintu apartemennya lebih lebar. Kyuhyun melangkah masuk ke apartemen Minho dan disusul Minho.

* * *

"_Apa maumu, Lee Donghae?" tanya Hyukjae tanpa basa-basi. Donghae menengok ke arah Hyukjae yang bersandar di pintu dan melipat tangannya. Ia berguling ke kanan dan kiri—entah untuk apa—dan berdiri._

"_Itukah kalimat yang pantas kau ucapkan pada sahabatmu yang sudah lama tak kau temui?" tanya Donghae sambil melepas jaketnya dan melemparnya sembarang di sofa. Hyukjae memijat keningnya dan menghela napas. Ia berjalan ke arah sofa tempat jaket Donghae berada dan duduk tanpa menyingkirkan jaket hitam itu. Donghae mengangkat sebelah alis dan tersenyum, lalu seenaknya sendiri duduk di samping Hyukjae._

_Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hyukjae—dan oh, betapa Hyukjae berharap ia bisa membuat wajah tampan teman kecilnya itu babak belur. "Aku dengar dari _umma _ku, di tubuhmu ditemukan rahim sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu?"_

_Deg_

_Donghae menjauhkan wajahnya dan tersenyum puas melihat air muka Hyukjae yang berubah. Ia senang mengerjai teman kecilnya yang begitu _straight forward _itu. Dan ia jauh lebih senang lagi jika bisa melihat wajah terganggu Hyukjae._

"_Begitulah, _wae_?" jawab Hyukjae dengan wajah sedatar mungkin. Donghae mengerjap dan tersenyum kecil. Ia amat sangat suka dengan pribadi Hyukjae._

"Aniyo_, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa _umma _tidak menipuku kali ini. Tapi kau tidak pernah menstruasi 'kan? Apa rahimmu itu menghasilkan sel telur? Atau hanya sebagai hiasan?" tanya Donghae dengan anda mengejek._

"Mollayo_, dokter juga belum bisa memastikan. Mungkin bisa dipastikan jika aku melakukan 'itu' dengan seorang _namja_. Apakah aku hamil? Ataukah tidak? Dan yang jelas _namja _itu tidak boleh memakai pengaman. Jika ia pakai pengaman, percuma saja dong. Hanya melepas ke-_virgin_-anku." jawab Hyukjae sekenanya. Donghae tertawa kecil melihat reaksi teman kecilnya yang begitu menarik._

"_Bagaimana kalua mencobanya denganku?" tawar Donghae dengan nada serius—meski dalam hati, ia sednag tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tentunya Hyukjae tak sebodoh itu dengan menyetujui tawarannya 'kan? Oh, ayolah. Hyukjae itu tidak bod—_

"_Boleh." jawab Hyukjae dengan nada yang tak kalah serius dengan Donghae. Donghae berbalik menatap Hyukjae, ingin memastikan dirinya tak salah dengar dan—sebuah bibir yang _plump _bertemu dengan bibirnya yang tipis._

_Dan saat itulah—Maret 2006, awal dari segalanya. Di usia keduanya yang menginjak 20. Masa depan seperti apa yang menanti mereka?_

* * *

**Mirotic Café, 07.53 PM**

"Yo, Donghae. Kau datang lebih cepat dari waktu yang dijanjikan." sapa Siwon yang baru saja masuk ke dalam _café _sederhana bernuansa merah itu. Donghae menyeruput kopi hitamnya sedikit dan melirik ke arah Siwon yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Donghae menghela napasnya berat, sedangkan Siwon sedang memesan sesuatu pada pelayan.

Donghae mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Ia bingung mau memulai pembicaraan apa dengan Siwon. Sedangkan Siwon, ia menatap keluar jendela besar yang berada di sampingnya. Ia bisa melihat suasana malam kota Seoul yang tak kalah ramai dengan siang hari. Dan baru ia sadari—sudah sangat lama ia tak pulang ke kampung halamannya. Suasana kota Seoul saat ini benar-benar berbeda dengan suasana 8 tahun yang lalu.

"Seoul sekarang bertambah ramai, _ne_? Sudah 8 tahun aku tidak pulang…" ucap Siwon memecah suasana canggung di antara keduanya. Donghae mengangguk dan menyeruput kopinya lagi. Tak lama kemudian, pesanan Siwon datang. Secangkir espresso.

"Kau masih suka minum minuman itu, huh? Kau tidak banyak berubah, Siwon." ucapan Donghae kali ini terdengar lebih rileks. Siwon tertawa kecil sehingga lesung pipitnya terlihat jelas—membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan. Tiba-tiba, wajahnya berubah jadi serius dan Donghae bisa merasakan atmosfer di sekitarnya berubah.

"Sudah sejak lama hal ini ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Sayangnya, takdir baru mempertemukan kita sekarang. Tapi justru lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali 'kan?" ucap Siwon basa-basi. Ia menyeruput sedikit espresso panasnya.

Siwon mengambil sesuatu dari kantung kemejanya dan meletakkannya di depan Donghae. Sebuah foto lama dan Donghae mengenal jelas siapa saja yang ada di foto itu. Ia, Siwon, Kyuhyun dan seorang lagi—seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya. Teman kecilnya tersayang, Lee Hyukjae. "Empat tahun yang lalu aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Kami mengobrol sedikit dan aku menanyakan soal Hyukjae padanya dan kau tahu apa jawabannya?"

Tubuh Donghae menjadi lebih kaku saat mendengar nama Hyukjae disebut. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tak mendengar nama itu disebut di sekitarnya. Sangat—amat sangat—lama sampai ia lupa bagaimana perasaannya saat mendengar nama itu. Dan anehnya, saat ia mendengar Siwon menyebut nama itu, suara dari orang yang bersangkutan terngiang di kepalanya. Suara Hyukjae, orang yang pernah ia rengkuh dalam pelukannya dengan _possessive _itu.

"Ia bilang…saat kau dan Yoona bulan madu di Itali, Hyukjae…ia…"

Dan tubuh Donghae serasa dibanting dari langit tertinggi menuju daratan saat mendengar ucapan Siwon selanjutnya. Benturan yang amat keras.

"…meninggal…"

**TBC**

_26 Maret 2012_

_Oh yeah_, _I'm back_~ *tebar kembang*

Ada yang kangen? Aduh, kayanya nggak

Jadi, gimana ceritanya? Aneh? Nggak mutu? Abal?

Umm, maklumin dulu ya. Masih pemula XP

…ngomong-ngomong, feel nya ngena nggak? Nggak ya? Maaf, saya bingung merangkai kata-katanya gimana DX

Tapi maaf ya kalau ceritanya nggak sesuai harapan anda sekalian

Umm, ingat ucapan saya di chapter prolog?

**Tolong motivasi saya melalui review**

Sekian, sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya


	3. Chapter 2

**In the Stillness of the Shining Sky**

Character : Hyukjae, Donghae, Minho, Yoona, Lee Seul Ah (OC)

Rate : T

Warn : AU, M-preg, Death Chara, Abal, OOC, Typo(s), non-EYD, alur membosankan, Judul dan Isi tidak nyambung, BL, dll~

Genre : Drama / Tragedy

Disclaimer : this fic is **mine**!

Author : ParkNeulRin

Jangan paksakan diri anda untuk membaca, jangan buang energi anda untuk membaca jika anda tidak suka dan akhirnya hanya meninggalkan _flame_. Dan bagi yang tertarik, tolong tinggalkan jejak, _ne_?

**_Italic_**** : Flashback**

* * *

_Donghae memandang tubuh _naked _teman kecilnya yang berada di sampingnya dan berbaring dengan perutnya sebagai alas. Ia bisa melihat banyak _kiss mark _yang dibuatnya di leher jenjang dan dada putih mulus teman kecilnya itu. Tubuhnya pun sama, di tubuhnya tak kalah banyak _kiss mark _yang diberikan oleh teman kecilnya._

"…_umm…"_

_Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hyukjae yang mulai terbangun. Pelan-pelan, Hyukjae membuka kedua bola matanya dan menatap orang yang ada di sebelahnya—orang yang ia harapkan sudah pergi. Hyukjae terdiam sebentar, sebelum meraba tubuh Donghae. 'Asli, bukan ilusi. Dia tidak langsung pulang tadi malam?' pikir Hyukjae._

"_Kau masih di sini? Kenapa semalam tidak langsung pulang?" tanya Hyukjae sambil bersusah payah untuk duduk. Pinggulnya terasa begitu sakit akibat aktivitasnya dengan Donghae semalam. Hyukjae meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya dan menguap sekali. Donghae memandang teman kecilnya itu dan menghela napas._

"…_aku tidak sekurang ajar itu. Kau kelihatan kesakitan semalam, aku khawatir padamu. Bagaimanapun juga, kau itu sahabatku." jawab Donghae 'cukup' panjang yang hanya dijawab Hyukjae dengan "Oh."_

"_Kau mau mandi? Tubuhmu pasti lengket kerena keringat 'kan? Soal pakaian, ambil saja punyaku di lemari. Aku mau tidur lagi." Dan Hyukjae segera tertidur lelap setelah mengatakan itu. Donghae memandang Hyukjae—lagi—sekilas, lalu bangun dan menutur pakaiannya. Ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi—tentunya dengan pakaian milik Hyukjae di tangannya._

'_Apa hubungan kita akan tetap sama setelah ini?' tanya Donghae dalam hatinya._

* * *

**Lee Mansion, 06.50 AM**

Donghae menyeruput kopinya sedikit. Saat ini, ia sedang bersantai di beranda kamarnya sambil meminum kopi hangat. Oh ya, dan sepiring _waffle_. Ah ya—hari ini Minggu. Seul Ah pastinya masih tertidur nyenyak di kamarnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ini hari Minggu. Hari yang membahagiakan karena kau tidak perlu bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan diri berangkat ke sekolah.

Donghae menghela napasnya dan menyeruput kopinya lagi. Itulah kebiasaannya jika sedang banyak pikiran. Menyeruput kopi sedikit, lalu menghela napas. Terus berulang-ulang. Ia memijit keningnya yang entah kenapa terasa sedikit berat. Ia mengambil _pocket watch _nya yang ia masukkan kantung piyama dan membukanya. Ucapan Siwon semalam terngiang di kepalanya.

"…_.Hyukjae…ia…meninggal…"_

"_Pabboya _Choi Siwon. Hyukjae tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahuku 'kan?" gumam Donghae. Ia kembali menyeruput kopinya dan menghela napas—entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Donghae menutup _pocket watch _nya dan menatap langit. Langit yang begitu cerah, langit yang pastinya sama-sama ada di atas Hyukjae. Ya—Donghae yakin, Hyukjae pasti masih berada di bawah langit yang sama dengannya.

* * *

Siwon menatap foto usang yang ada di tangannya. Fotonya dengan orang-orang yang mau menganggapnya teman. Ia memejamkan matanya dan teringat dengan pembicaraannya dengan Donghae semalam.

_Brak_

"_Jangan main-main, Choi Siwon. Hyukjae tak mungkin meninggal—paling tidak jika ia meninggal, aku sebagai sahabatnya pasti tau!" bentak Donghae. Siwon menyeruput espresso nya sedikit dan menatap Donghae serius._

"_Kau masih hanya menganggapnya sahabat? Setalah semua yang kalian lakukan, kau masih hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat?" tanya Siwon dengan tatapan mata setajam elang. Donghae mengalihkan wajahnya dan duduk lagi. Ia menyeruput kopinya sedikit dan mengetuk-ngetuk meja. Ia benci pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Siwon, dan memilih untuk diam tak menjawab._

"_Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Aku hanya memberitahumu apa yang aku ketahui. Untuk selengkapnya, kau bisa tanya Kyuhyun." lanjut Siwon. Donghae terdiam mendengar ucapan Siwon. 'Menanyakannya langsung pada Kyuhyun? Yang benar saja, sejak aku menikah dengan Yoona, Kyuhyun menjadi sangat membenciku!' batin Donghae._

_Donghae menyeruput kopinya lagi dan bertanya, "Jika Hyukjae memang sudah meninggal, apa kau tahu dimana makamnya?"_

"Molla_, aku bertemu dengan Kyuhyun di Paris dan kami hanya mengobrol sedikit. Dia hanya berkata bahwa Hyukjae meninggal saat kau dan Yoona bulan madu di Itali." jawab Siwon yang sibuk memandang keluar. Tampaknya, ia sedang sibuk menatap langit malam yang bertaburan bintang. Langit itu terlihat begitu indah—tak kalah dengan langit di siang hari. Dan dalam sudut pandang Siwon, langit itu terlihat begitu hening._

"_In the stillness of the shining sky is your home to return_…" gumam Siwon.

"Siwon _ssi_, waktunya pemotretan anda."

Siwon mengangguk dan berjalan ke tempatnya bekerja.

* * *

**Seoul, South Korea**

**09.00 AM**

Minho mempercepat larinya sambil melirik sisi kanan kiri. Saat ini ia sedang _jogging _sambil mencari kerja sambilan. 'Mungkin jadi model bagus, tapi tentu akan terlalu mencolok.' batinnya.

Ia melanjutkan larinya dan karena kebetulan melihat ada penjual minuman, ia berhentu sebentar dan membeli minuman. Ia duduk di kursi yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ia meminum sedikit minumannya dan menatap langit di atasnya.

'Aku sudah lari 2 jam lamanya, tapi masih tetap belum menemukan kerja sambilan. Hidup sendiri itu cukup merepotkan. Kenapa dulu _appa _dan Kyuhyun _ahjusshi _tahan ya?' pikirnya. 'Kyuhyun _ahjusshi_…'

Tiba-tiba, Minho mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Kyuhyun kemarin.

"_Singkat saja, aku hanya ingin bicara soal perbuatanmu—mengirim surat Hyukjae pada Donghae. Kenapa kau tidak menitipkannya saja? Kau masih sudi bertatap muka dengan orang brengsek macam dirinya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Minho menghela napas mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Tampaknya, pamannya itu masih belum bisa memaafkan _daddy _nya yang meninggalkan _appa _nya untuk _yeoja _lain—walau sejak awal tak pernah ada hubungan antara _daddy _nya dan _appa _nya. Hubungan mereka hanyalah keberadaan Minho._

"_Aku ingin bertemu dengan _daddy _ku, apa yang salah? _Ahjusshi _juga anak seseorang, bukan hal yang aneh 'kan jika seorang anak ingin bertemu dengan orang tuanya?" jawab Minho._

"_Kau tidak membenci bajingan itu? Jika aku menjadi dirimu, aku tidak akan sudi menemuinya." ucap Kyuhyun dingin. Minho menghela napas mendengar ucapan dingin _ahjusshi _nya. "Semarah apapun seorang anak pada orang tuanya, ia tak akan bisa membenci orang tuanya sepenuh hati." jawab Minho._

_Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Minho. Ia menghela napas dan berkata, "Baiklah jika itu maumu. Jangan menyesal, karena aku sudah memperingatimu."_

"Aku lelah…" gumam Minho sebelum perlahan memejamkan matanya dan ter—

"Hey!"

—Oh, tampaknya Minho tak jadi tertidur. Ia membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap _namja _berambut cokelat yang ada di hadapannya. _Namja _itu mengenakan kaus oblong berwarna putih dengan ditutupi jaket berwarna abu-abu dan celana _jeans _yang melapisi kakinya yang panjang.

"Kau terlihat lelah. Bagaimana kalau mampir ke _café _itu? Aku traktir." ucap _namja _itu sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah _café _bercat dinding merah. Satu hal yang Minho simpulkan—'Orang aneh'—namun, Minho menyetujui ajakannya. Ia berdiri dan menghabiskan minumannya, lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ia mengikuti _namja _asing itu.

_Mirotic Café_

"Aku suka suasana di sini. Hangat dan masakannya pun enak." ucap _namja _asing itu sewaktu ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki _café _tersebut. Sedangkan Minho, ia hanya diam terpaku menatap selembar kertas yang ditempel di jendela kaca _Mirotic café_.

**Dibutuhkan!**

**_Part timer _****sebagai pelayan**

**Persyaratan :**

**Usia 15-20 tahun**

**Jam kerja : 03.00 PM – 10.00 PM**

"Mungkin bukan ide buruk…" gumam Minho. Senyum puas terukir di bibirnya. Ia berbalik dan berlari ke arah apartemennya—yang membutuhkan waktu paling tidak 2 jam, salahkan dirinya yang tidak membawa uang. _Namja _asing tadi memandang Minho yang pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Heh—dia pergi begitu saja. _Namja _yang menarik…" lirihnya. Ia kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam _café _dan duduk di tempat kesukaannya.

* * *

_Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan kaus oblong berwarna biru dan celana _jeans _hitam milik Hyukjae. Rambutnya masih basah karena ia baru saja keramas. Ia bisa melihat Hyukjae yang masih tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya._

"_Bangun, pemalas!" ucap Donghae sambil mengguncang tubuh Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengerang kecil dan membuka satu matanya. Melihat mata Hyukjae terbuka, Donghae menutupi wajah Donghae dengan handuk yang sedari tadi digunakannya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Otomatis, Hyukjae menyingkirkan handuk itu dari wajahnya dan melemparkannya kepada Donghae._

"_Kau mengganggu mimpi indahku, Lee Donghae." gerutu Hyukjae. Ia duduk—tentunya masih dengan susah payah—dan mengucek matanya. Donghae melempar kembali handuk tersebut yang kemudian diterima oleh Hyukjae dengan mudahnya. Hyukjae berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Tangannya terlihat mencengkeram pinggulnya dan ia berjalan sedikit terseok-seok—mungkin akibat aktivitasnya dengan Donghae semalam._

_Tiba-tiba saja, Donghae mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Hyukjae. Hyukjae terpaksa menghentika pergerakannya dan berbalik menatap Donghae kebingungan. "Hyuk, apakah setelah ini…hubungan kita akan tetap sama?"_

"Pabbo_, tentu saja. Sekalipun nanti aku akan mengandung anakmu, kau tidak perlu menikahiku. Aku bisa membesarkannya sendiri. Kita akan tetap menjadi sahabat." jawab Hyukjae. Hyukjae berharap Donghae akan tersenyum _childish _seperti biasa. "Hae…?" Namun, tampaknya ucapan Hyukjae tidak membuat Donghae merasa tenang. Ia masih tetap terlihat seakan menyesal melakukan 'itu' dengan Hyukjae semalam._

_Hyukjae menghela napasnya dan menggenggam tangan Donghae. Ia menatap mata Donghae yang penuh dengan keraguan. "Begini saja. Kita terikat kontrak."_

"_Kontrak?"_

"Ne_, kontrak. Kita akan melakukan terus melakukan 'itu' selama 1 bulan dan kita lihat aku hamil atau tidak. Jika ya, kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan menemaniku sampai anak kita lahir. Tapi jika tidak, kau tidak perlu bertanggung jawab. Kau hanya perlu bertanggung jawab selama belum ada orang yang menarik perhatianmu. Tak ada boleh ada rasa apapun di antara kita, mengerti?" jelas Hyukjae. Donghae terdiam sejenak dan menggeleng._

"_Maksudmu, sekalipun kau benar-benar hamil, kita tetap berstatus sebagai sahabat? Hubungan yang kita miliki hanya karena adanya anak itu? Tak ada rasa lebih di antara kita berdua?"_

_Hyukjae mengangguk dan saat itulah senyum Donghae terkembang._

* * *

**Somewhere in South Korea, 05.57 PM**

Kyuhyun menatap nisan putih di hadapannya dengan tatapan mata lembut. Terukir di batu nisan itu nama seseorang yang dikasihinya. Seseorang yang rela mengorbankan kehidupan bahagianya demi bisa bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Seseorang yang rela mengorbankan jiwanya demi melindungi Kyuhyun. Kekasihnya, yang meninggal 8 tahun yang lalu saat sedang menemani Kyuhyun bertugas memata-matai sebuah kelompok mafia di Italia.

_Lee Sungmin_

_Birth : January 1st 1986_

_Death : October 12th 2016_

"Waktu cepat sekali berlalu ya? Tak terasa sudah 8 tahun sejak kau pergi meninggalkanku." ucap Kyuhyun. Ia mengelus nisan itu dan meletakkan pistol kebanggaannya di atas nisan itu. Hanya beberapa detik, dan ia mengambil pistol itu lagi.

"Apakah kau bertemu dengan Hyukjae _hyung _di surga? Kalau iya, katakan padanya untuk mendoakan keberhasilan Minho." lanjut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan makam yang terletak di atas bukit itu.

Sesampainya di kaki bukit, Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langit yang kini gelap. Bulan purnama dan bintang yang bertaburan menjadi satu-satunya penerang di tempat yang cukup terisolasi ini. "_The night's darkness, while guarding the moon, whispers along a lullaby, on and on_." gumamnya.

**TBC**

_27 Desember 2012_

Hohoho, tiga hari berturut-turut. Yah, _rare _banget orang males macam saya ngebuat sampe 2 chapter + prolog pula (walau pendek sih XD)

Umm, ceritanya makin gaje ya? Makin membingungkan? Saya sendiri juga bingung -,-

Itu yang _namja _asing itu sebenernya nggak ada di cerita yang ada di otak saya. Kyu dateng ke kuburannya Ming juga sebenernya nggak ada, tapi saya sempilin aja tuh

Ah, nggak banyak cincong deh

**Tolong motivasi saya melalui review**

Sekian, sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya


End file.
